


The Pre-Legendary Sannin vs. Paperwork [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Team Seven vs. Paperwork [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Konoha Village, Paperwork, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Swearing, and how the Sannin cannot do it, is a very strange place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The part of being a jounin-sensei that no one talks about is having to handle genin paperwork. If Hiruzen had known that having genin would increase his piles of personal hell, then he would have jumped out the window before anyone could assign him any. Good god, goddamn preteens are theworst.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pre-Legendary Sannin vs. Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548604) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/The%20Pre-Legendary%20Sannin%20vs.%20Paperwork.mp3) | 17:19 | 13.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook TBA](PODBOOKURL) |  |   
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pre-legendary-sannin-vs-paperwork) |  |   
  
### Music

_Metalworks_ by Kumi Tanioka

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
